mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''SSBN, see Kirby (Super Smash Bros. Nexus). For the Universe, see Kirby (Universe).'' Kirby (カービィ) is the protagonist of the colorful Main character of his own video game series and the Kirby Right Back at Ya Anime known in Japanese as Hoshi no Kābī (星のカービィ, Kirby of the Stars). He makes a cameo character in Rayman Comic Shorts #7 and He's one of the main protagonists of Super Legend Heroes, A View to Paris and Dragon Ball Nightmare. Kirby's Original Name was Popopo ''and his model was created as a blob placeholder sprite during the development of what would be the first Kirby game, originally titled 'Twinkle Popopo' instead of the current ''Hoshi no Kābī (星のカービィ). Personality Kirby has a cheerful and innocent personality. He also loves meeting new friends and is very quick to befriend or try to befriend almost everyone. Despite his lovable nature, he sometimes acts in an impulsive or naive way. He also can be a little rude when confronting his foes. It is his happy and friendly nature that makes even Jigglypuff can't help but love having him around. A lot of times, his rash and reckless behavior makes people and creatures tend to think he's an idiot when he's really not, in fact, he knows a lot of legends and lore thanks to Meta Knight's teachings. He is quite a talker ever since he defeated Nightmare, but big words tend to confuse him and sometimes he tends to say Poyo at the end of introductions and battle phrases. Later on, it is revealed that Kirby has a crush on Jigglypuff. Rayman Comic Shorts Kirby's appearance is a cameo character in Short 7 with Goombas, Boos, and Koopa Troopas, Including Pac-Man. Super Legend Heroes In Dreamland Kirby is always appeared, with Tuff and Tiff they gone to the Castle where King Dedede lives and discover the void when Kirby takes them in. Sonic: Sequel of the Past Kirby was also been mentioned in Episode 9 by Tails and Episode 10 by Mario which he knows they the eight legendary characters in Super Smash Bros. at the end. A View to Paris Kirby's Appearance is he was with them when they got on to the Airport and travel to France to have a Great Time this Year. Dragon Ball Nightmare He with Link, Zelda, Goku, Vegeta, Jigglypuff and the Z Fighters to Stop the Nightmare Dragon Balls. Super Smash Bros. Nexus (Demo) Kirby has appeared in Version 0.4, with Link, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu. Gallery Alternate Form Kirby (Gijinka Form).png|Kirby's Human/Gijinka form by drawn by Erik Rearwin's stepbrother, Tyler Twining MSKA Lover Kirby.jpg|Kirby and his Human/Gijinka form drawn by MarioSonicKirbyAnime Lover Kirby(update).jpg|Kirby's Gijinka/human form in Kisekae form 2018121518194200-0E7DF678130F4F0FA2C88AE72B47AFDF.jpg|Kirby's Human/Gijinka form as he is in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He's a Mii Brawler. DubWhqOU8AA-pg4.jpg|'Kirby's Human/Gijinka form vs. Galleom!' Dt3absLU8AAWUV2.jpg|Kirby and his Human/Gijinka counterpart won the fight. Category:Upcoming Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Elementals Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super legend heroes Category:A view to paris Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Rayman Comic Short Series